Interwoven
by Dracolovesmebest
Summary: This wasnt the anniversary he expected.


Four years? Had it really been four whole years? Well the years certainly did speed by. Draco sipped his glass of champagne quietly with a grace that took most men

decades to cultivate. Looking around the crowded room, Draco saw a room full of people to celebrate not only his anniversary, but the birth of his second son. To Draco

this party was a culmination of his life. He had finally completed the hardest of his duties. He married a rich, connected, pure blood. He had taken over Malfoy Industries

almost a year ago. Now finally, He had bore two wonderful sons. The eldest Astin Zabini was the spitting image of Blaise in every way which was fine because, Astin as it

was decided before he was born would be the heir to the Zabini fortune; the paper work was already complete. The smallest and youngest child to be brought into the

world was Artois Malfoy. Full of blonde haired blue eyed charm this child was a blessing. Now that he had been blessed to have two sons Draco was finished with his

duty, and had almost immediately ordered his new bed room be prepared. The faster he was away from his 'husband the better'. Draco didn't particularly dislike the

man, but after their first time together they realized the relationship could never advance further. They were meant to be friends and nothing more. So now that they

both had an heir of their own they could go back to that strictly platonic relationship. "Draco mind if have this dance?" A voice said to Draco shaking him from his

thoughts. A quick glance revealed his husband.

"Piss off Blaise, I'm scouting." The Italian manjust shook his head and laughed knowing completely what the lighter man meant. "Come on Drake I've spotted just what you're looking for. I'll dance you right into his arms." Draco didn't really know where this was going but he was willing to

give it a try. After all they had decided that as of tonight they would each be free to pursue their own extra-marital affairs. Draco nodded his head, head out his hand to

Blaise. "Lead the way Hubby." Draco said with a wink. In a moment they were twirling around the dance floor in a very quick waltz. Blaise led Draco around in elegant

circles as partners changed around them time and time again. Finally after two or maybe even three very long dances Blaise let go of Draco allowing the partner change

to happen seamlessly as the music intended. Suddenly Draco looked up into the face of his new dance partner. "Harry!" He said in surprise. "I hadn't seen you. I thought

you weren't going to be able to make it." Draco said looking into Harrys intense gaze. Harry just

looked on a little longer before replying. "I wasn't really planning to attend. The whole watching the love of my life flounce around and pretend he's happily married just

kinda doesn't do much for me. You know?" Draco blushed a little, but he felt like he was on fire thank god for years of practice. "But then a little owl flew right into my

window,and said it might be worth my while to come out tonight. So here I am." Draco's body was now completely engulfed in flames as he realized that Blaise must

have sent Harry an owl. He had to save face and fast. "Harry really I thought we were done fighting about my marriage. I thought you accepted it." That's not what

Draco really meant to say, but his haughty attitude always came up at inopportune times. "I thought I had too Draco, and then I realized that I was just letting the

world force me to do yet another thing I didn't want to do." Still dancing Harry dipped him low before sweeping him along in a series of elegant twirls. "I wanted to give

you up because that's what was expected. Just like I was expected to be a hero, and die, and marry Ginny. When I was sitting at your wedding watching you kiss him

and pretend to be the happy person everyone expected you to be I realized something." Draco looked once more into Harry's eye. "What did you realize?" Draco

prompted. "I realized that if giving you up was the expected thing, then I was done doing what was expected. I want you for myself Draco. If that means only having

you when it's convenient then I'll wait. Until the times right." Draco shivered and looked around finally noticing that he was so engrossed in Harry that he had allowed

himself to be danced out onto the veranda where they would be alone. "Harry, I don't really owe you and explanation since Blaise is my husband, but I want you to

know something." Harry's expression softened a little as he waited. "I…well Blaise and I we've never had sex for the fun of it. A grand total of three times actually. The

first time the potion allowed me to get pregnant right away, but the more you use the potion the longer it starts to take to work, until it doesn't work anymore. You don't

even know how excited I was that I was able to conceive so easily because every time I just felt like it wasn't right. I just wanted it to be you sooo bad Harry." Draco let

all of his emotions poor into his words. Now that his pure blood leash had loosened considerably he wasn't going to blow it. "Harry I love you so much." Tears

threatened to fall, but Harry watched as Malfoy composure took over, and pulled all the emotions back into place. "Dray I've loved you for so long that I think I might

have to invent a stronger word to express my feelings. I know you can't actually be with me, but I'll take what I can get!" Harry leaned forward and captured Draco's lips

in his. Tongues intertwined as they pour their love into the kiss. This was the beginning of yet another chapter in their lives.

-The editor is pissing me off right now so its not great but i hope youll like it :)


End file.
